


Smart Girls like Bad Girls

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Making Out, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley’s guilty pleasure? Kitty of course, what else? Prompt 'wristwatch'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smart Girls like Bad Girls

The school bell rang and finally announced the end of History class. Marley sighed with relief and hurriedly left the classroom. There was only an eight minute break between classes - barely enough time to change books at her locker and go to the bathroom. But she was a smart girl and she had a plan: the books for her next period were already in her backpack and she had gone to the restroom during class. Efficiency was the keyword here; there was no time to waste.

Marley’s heart started to beat wildly in her chest the closer she came to her destination. She rounded the corner in a rush.

BAM!

She had hit something solid. Marley staggered a little trying to keep her balance. Hands took hold of her shoulders and stabilized her. Marley looked up to see Ryder. She had bumped into him at full speed and felt slightly dizzy now. “Sorry.”

Ryder looked at her with concern and asked, “Are you okay?” 

Marley just nodded, not interested in small talk. The backpack had slid off her shoulder in the collision, and she adjusted it by slipping it back on correctly.

Ryder offered her his arm. “Can I walk you to class?” He was always so nice to her.

“No, thanks.” Marley shook her head. “Maybe another time,” she added apologetically. Ryder looked disappointed. She tried to shake off the feeling that she had just kicked a puppy. He was a good, sweet guy, but hadn’t she shown with Jake that she was more interested in the hot bad boys?

She looked at her wristwatch. Shit. “I have to go. See you later at Glee club.” Marley started to run down the hallway. She had already lost too much time. This meant trouble. 

“You’re late,” the words greeted Marley when she stormed into the broom closet – a little bit out of breath - and shut the door behind her.

Kitty – with impatient hands on her hips, lips grimly pressed together into a thin line and a look that could kill. Marley felt weak-kneed. The sexy cheerleading uniform and the high ponytail did the rest. Five seconds of just looking at Kitty and she was aroused as hell. Hot bad girls also definitely had their appeal. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Marley stuttered. “Ryder held me up.” She mentally slapped herself on the forehead. Kitty constantly made her feel insecure and vulnerable. But as crazy as it sounded, it was part of the turn-on too. They each had their roles in this little game. They were playing it between classes, in free periods, and sometimes after school under the bleachers, when Marley had secretly watched Kitty practice. 

This game was her guilty pleasure and she loved it.

“You know I don’t like tardiness,” Kitty said and gradually got closer to Marley. “No one keeps me waiting.” Their eyes locked. The passion in Kitty’s eyes took Marley’s breath away. But the lock didn’t hold - Marley lowered her gaze shyly.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you,” Kitty ordered with a sure but soft voice. She guided Marley’s chin back up by putting two fingers under it. “You’ll have to make up for your lateness, Honey Boo Boo.”

The urge to purr overcame Marley as she snuggled against Kitty’s hand, which now completely enclosed her jaw. “W-what do you w-want?” This time she held the steely, smug gaze of the blonde. 

“You’ll let me touch your boobs,” Kitty stated matter-of-factly and clarified, “Under the shirt.”

Marley gulped and was certain that her eyes had just bulged somewhat. “But over the bra.” 

Even though they had played this game for quite a while now, they hadn’t gotten past kissing with some cautious groping over clothing. Well, except for the one time Marley’s hand had accidentally landed on Kitty’s ass – those cheerleader skirts were really very short. And the one time Kitty’s hands had wandered underneath Marley’s sweater and had left scratch marks on her back.

Kitty snorted. “Ever the prude.” Small, delicate hands slipped beneath Marley’s shirt and pressed against her skin just below the curve of her bra. Kitty grinned and licked her lips. “But I’ll put some knee into the mix for you to rub yourself on,” she said, the very devil herself. “Just in case you feel like it…”

Maybe Marley whimpered when those words hit her brain and her center simultaneously. She could definitely feel liquid pooling between her legs. Her body was humming in anticipation. It wasn’t that she was a prude – Kitty was wrong about that. It was more that she was wary when it came to intimate relationships. 

They exchanged one last look, conveying their respective affirmation silently. 

Marley had seen through Kitty’s attitude a while ago. It was all just a façade, to survive high school as mentally unharmed as possible. Beneath the surface Kitty was just as vulnerable as Marley was; only her armor was way thicker than Marley’s.

But every thought left her mind when Kitty’s lips met finally hers. Marley got lost in the sensation. It didn’t take Kitty long to deepen the kiss, her tongue plunging into Marley’s mouth with a fierceness that left her raw and woozy. Marley loved it that Kitty had the power to unleash these feelings in her. A burning hunger she hadn’t experienced with anyone else before. 

Their bodies collided when Kitty pushed herself against Marley, hustling her back against the door and pinning her there. Marley arched into the contact, and heat rose in every part of her body.

When Kitty pressed her knee against Marley - keeping her word - sparks exploded behind her eyelids. A moan escaped her lips. It was somewhat embarrassing, but she didn’t care. 

Kitty seemed to take that as a cue. Her hands wandered upward and covered Marley’s breasts - above the bra as agreed. Marley’s core burned with need as she pushed herself unconsciously up and down on Kitty’s thigh, trying to get some relief. “Tell me you want this,” Kitty whispered in her ear urgently, kneading her breasts through the fabric. “I can feel that you do.” Kitty pinched her nipple and Marley gasped. “But I wanna hear you say it.” 

Kitty’s voice was alluring and her breath hot on her skin. “Why are you so irresistible?” Marley breathed and felt Kitty’s smile widen against her ear. “I want this,” she confessed in the safe semi-darkness of the broom closet. 

In reaction Kitty turned them around and directed Marley to sit down on a box, and immediately straddled her. They resumed kissing. Once Marley had successfully removed Kitty’s scrunchy, her hands got lost in blonde strands, threading through them and pulling their lips harder against each other. It was bit of a shock when her hips buckled upward, but as Kitty’s hips ground against her in response, it was all good. Way better than just good, she noticed when their hips had found a rhythm and were grinding against each other.

Peeep. Peeep. Peeep.

A shrill, annoying sound broke the spell. Her damn wristwatch, Marley realized through the pleasant blur. Its alarm clock had gone off and told them they needed to get to class. It hardly seemed fair. She didn’t want to stop. They had scratched at a dangerous border. It was thrilling. Marley would’ve never expected to have her first time in a broom closet. She didn’t want to have her first time in a broom closet, but she couldn’t say she would’ve stopped Kitty if it hadn’t been for the alarm clock. 

Kitty detached herself from Marley and straightened her uniform. “Time is up, sugar lips.” She picked up the scrunchy Marley had carelessly discarded on the floor and fixed her ponytail. “This needs a sequel,” Kitty said with a wink and left a panting, stunned Marley behind.

The End.


End file.
